Qui aime bien , châtie bien !
by Cajedi
Summary: One Shot Harry Severus ! Le titre résume bien l'histoire ...


CAJEDI

Romance SLASH

HP/SS

Disclaimers : Le monde d'HP appartient à JKR

**_QUI AIME BIEN CHATIE BIEN _**

-Potter ! Si vous ne cessez pas de perturber la classe en fouillant dans votre sac...je vous colle un retenue ! dit Rogue irrité.

-Mais... Monsieur, je ne retrouve pas ma plume, tenta Harry

-20 points pour manque d'allure et 10 pour oser discuter, reprit encore plus énervé le professeur

Harry pencha la tête sur sa feuille qui resterait désespérément vierge, il serait quitte de tout recopier le soir après ses nombreux devoirs.

Il fulminait contre l'ex-mangemort en le soumettant mentalement aux pires tortures.

Quand la cloche sonna, il se rua vers la sortie sous les remarques ironiques des serpentards qui partageaient toujours les cours de potion.

-Faut toujours qu'il fasse son intéressant, lâcha Parkinson

-Ce qu'il peut être bête parfois et c'est ça le sauveur du monde...un jour ce sera sa baguette qu'il oubliera dit en se tordant de rire Blaise Zabini

-oui on se demande bien comment il attrape toujours le vif d'or...un coup de chance sans doute; marmonna Finigan

-Alors le bigleux on a mis sa plume à côté de son sac, lâcha Malfoy de manière sardonique.

-Ta gueule Malfoy !dit hargneusement Harry

Mais la chance n'était pas de son côté ce jour là parce que juste à ce moment Rogue sortait de la classe.

-Potter, deux heures de retenue pour manque de respect envers vos camarades ...ce soir 20 h...avec moi !

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur et haussa les épaules

"Sale bâtard graisseux" pensa t-il

"Sale morveux" pensa Rogue

Puis ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je vais t'aider pour tes devoirs, lui dit Hermione compatissante.

-Ce sale con, il en veut toujours après toi...c'est jamais la faute des serpendarts avec lui, dit Ron

-J'ai l'habitude, il me déteste ...alors il ne se gêne pas.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans plus d'incident et c'est un Harry de mauvais poil qui arriva devant la porte des cachots, pile à l'heure.

-Entrez ! Potter vous me nettoierez toutes les éprouvettes de la réserve et laverez toutes les racines qui se trouvent sur l'étagère...sans baguette bien sûr

-C'est une perte de temps, je trouve...je pourrais faire beaucoup plus avec la magie...

-La magie ne nettoie pas aussi minutieusement que les mains et les antiseptiques Monsieur Potter, le coupa Severus

-Ah...je...

-Oui vous ne saviez pas...vous ne connaissez pas grand chose il me semble, dit vertement le professeur

Humilié Harry se tût mais pensa néanmoins "Et vous avec tout votre savoir vous devriez faire quelque chose pour vos cheveux"

-Potter ! Assez de vos impertinences !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Mais vous l'avez pensé trop fort...et je suis bon légimens

Le survivant baissa la tête et se dirigea vers son travail, pensant bien à fermer son esprit comme Rogue lui avait apprit lors des quelques cours d'occlumencie qu'il avait eus avec lui lors de sa cinquième année.

"Bien...au moins il sait encore s'en servir ce petit con" se dit Severus

Séverus s'installa à son bureau et se mit à corriger des copies mais il ne pouvait oublier la présence du jeune homme et cela le dérangeait.

Aussi se demandait-il pourquoi il punissait souvent Potter et qu'il ne l'envoyait pas plutôt faire ses retenues avec Hagrid ou Rusard, non décidément il aimait trop voir le super héros, fils de son pire ennemi, s'humilier devant lui.

Pourtant il s'avait que la vie du survivant n'était pas toute roses et violettes et que cet enfant était destiné à une mort probable si l'on en croyait la prophétie. Il trouvait cela injuste et ne souhaiterait pas cela à son pire ennemi excepté Voldemort.

-sclinckkkk !

Excédé le professeur de potion se leva et se dirigea à grands pas vers son élève.

-Qu'avez-vous encore fait Potter !hurla-t-il

-Une éprouvette m'a échappé des mains Monsieur, dit Harry embarrassé tout en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les morceaux.

-Idiot! ...Vous allez vous blesser !dit Séverus en le repoussant vivement.

Puis voyant qu'il était trop tard et qu'un doigt d'Harry saignait, il lui dit de manière lasse

-Allez voir Madame Pomfresh pour vous soigner...et vous reviendrez demain pour deux autres heures de retenue

-Mais c'est injuste !

-30 points en moins pour rébellion Monsieur Potter...et soyez à l'heure !

Harry lui tourna le dos et sorti. Il alla à l'infirmerie se faire soigner et ensuite monta dans son dortoir où il s'étendit tout habillé sur son lit.

"Injuste...il est injuste ! Je le hais ! Vivement que je ne l'ai plus comme professeur...pfffffff...je suis vraiment sa tête de turc"

Harry s'endormit tout en rêvant au jour où il clouerait le bec à ce prétentieux professeur de potions.

Séverus pu reprendre en paix la correction de ses copies en se disant qu'il aurait pu soigner lui-même Potter ce qui lui aurait permis de le faire souffrir en lui appliquant la potion et il se serait délecter de le voir se mordiller les lèvres pour ne pas lui montrer sa souffrance. Il aimait lui faire mal moralement à défaut de physiquement et là il avait manqué l'occasion. C'est rien il trouverait bien une autre opportunité.

L'occasion se présenta le lendemain quand il surprit le survivant en pleine bagarre avec Draco Malfoy.

-Ca suffit Potter, lâchez Monsieur Malfoy ! cria-t-il

-C'est pas la faute d'Harry c'est Malfoy qui a commencé Monsieur! dit Ginny Whesley

-Oui il leur a dit "voici le gros zéro et sa misérable" Monsieur, dit Hermione en se doutant bien que cela ne servirait à rien sauf à avoir quelques points en moins.

-50 points en moins pour raconter des mensonges...et une semaine de retenue Potter pour avoir frapper un de vos camarades et maintenant venez avec moi; dit le professeur en attrapant Harry par le bras et le tirant sans le ménager vers le bureau de la directrice des gryffondors.

Il serrait tellement fort le bras de son étudiant qu'il sentait ses veines battrent à travers le tissus de son uniforme. Harry ne se plaignait pas mais il mordait ses lèvres afin de ne pas lui dire des injures. Severus ressentait un vif plaisir à cette vision.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau et y pénétra après que son occupante leur dise d'entrer.

- Madame Mc Gonegall voici "encore" le fauteur de troubles de cette école.

- Lâchez-le Séverus, vous lui faites mal ! Dit la Directrice outrée

De mauvaise grâce, il le lâcha en le poussant en avant.

-Il se battait avec Monsieur Malfoy...donc je voudrais que vous le priviez de quittich comme punition en plus de la semaine de colle que je lui ai donnée!

-Monsieur Draco Malfoy est loin d'être un saint...ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il provoquerait les gryffondors et plus particulièrement Harry; dit assez séchement Mc Gonagall

-D'accord mes serpentards ne sont pas des saints...mais ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à se battre, ils ont du self contrôle !

-Voyons Séverus...vous croyez vous même à vos paroles ? Quoiqu'il en soit, si Harry doit être privé de quiddich, Draco Malfoy le sera aussi...c'est ma décision.

-Bon alors je me contenterai de cette semaine de retenue puisqu'il n'est pas possible d'obtenir plus sans punir un de mes élèves les plus brillants.

-Voilà bien le problème Séverus...vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez...ou du moins que ce que vous voulez bien voir; dit excédée la directrice des gryffondors.

Le professeur de potion quitta le bureau en claquant la porte laissant un Harry tout penaud et malgré tout réconforté par ce qu'avait dit sa directrice.

-Halala Harry...cela ne s'arrange pas entre vous à ce que je vois

-non Madame...les serpendarts nous agressent souvent et pas qu'en paroles je vous le jure...

-Je sais...je sais Harry mais je parlais du professeur Rogue et de toi.

-Ha... lui...je ne sais pas Madame, j'essaye d'être le plus discret quand je suis en sa présence mais il épie le moindre de mes gestes ou manquements pour aussitôt m'attraper.

-C'est bien continue comme cela Harry, il se lassera bien un jour et s'il exagérait vient me le dire...

-Merci Madame...merci beaucoup; dit Harry avec un léger sourire de soulagement.

L'entretien étant clos Harry sorti à son tour et quand la porte se referma la Directrice tapota ses lèvres de sa plume et murmura :

-Mon Dieu Harry...qu'est ce que tu lui as fait...ou plutôt... qu'est ce que tu ne lui as pas fait...

Harry regagna ses cours et il se disait que s'il n'avait plus de parents, s'il avait perdu Sirius, si Dumbledore n'était pas toujours sincère avec lui, il pouvait toujours compter sur ses amis, la famille Whesley, Rémus et maintenant Madame Mc Gonagall.

-Alors ? comment ça s'est passé ?demanda Ron anxieux pour son ami.

-la directrice m'a soutenu, Rogue en était vert; dit Harry en chuchotant pour ne pas déranger le cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le soir arriva bien vite et malgré les sourires moqueurs des serpentards qu'il croisait, il se rendit à sa retenue.

-Entrez ! Ne croyez pas Monsieur Potter que vous avez gagné contre moi et de commencer à vous en vanter auprès de vos camarades!

-Je ne me permettrais pas Monsieur; dit Harry sans aucune ironie

-Bien...Terminez ce que vous avez commencer et ne cassez rien cette fois !

Harry vagua à ses occupations, le travail avança vite, les éprouvettes étaient toutes aseptisées et les racines bien frottées. Il commença à les ranger quand il entendit un gémissement.

Il sorti du petit local de rangement et vit son professeur courbé en deux se tenant le bras.

-Monsieur...faut-il appeler quelqu'un ? Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Sortez Potter ... sortez !ordonna Séverus

-Il vous appelle...laissez moi venir avec vous pour en finir; quémanda Harry

-Jamais...sortez ! cracha Rogue en colère

Harry sortit pour aller prévenir Dumbledore, mais quand ils arrivèrent dans les cachots Séverus était déjà parti rejoindre le Lord Noir.

-Séverus...mon cher disciple...endoloris ! dit d'une manière doucereuse le Lord les yeux rouges de colère

-Pourquoi...Maître ? haleta Rogue entre les spasmes de douleur

-Il paraît que tu as Potter en retenue le soir dans tes quartiers et cela seul sans témoin, je t'appelle et tu ne l'emmènes pas avec toi ! Serais-tu stupide ! Crucio !

Le maître des potions se retient d'hurler mais la douleur était atroce, il se sentait déchiré de toute part, sa peau craquait à divers endroits et de fines coulées de sang s'écoulaient. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Puis tout cessa.

-Je te laisse une chance de te racheter ! Un jour de cette semaine, je te rappellerai et tu me l'amèneras...et s'il n'est pas avec toi tu sais ce qu'il t'attend. Et sur ses paroles il renvoya Rogue.

Quand celui-ci regagna péniblement les couloirs qui menèrent aux cachots, il était à bout de force et menaçait de s'évanouir par tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Devant sa porte se trouvait le survivant qui faisait les cents pas. Il se précipita pour soutenir son professeur.

-Po...Potter...que...faites-vous là ?

Ce furent ses dernières paroles car il s'effondra. Harry fit un sort de lévitation et le conduit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Oh mon Dieu...vite allongez le là; s'écria Madame Pomfresh

Puis fermant les rideaux autour du lit, elle se mit à le soigner avec rapidité pour enrayer les hémorragies.

Quand elle sortit couverte de sang de derrière les tentures, elle se heurta au survivant.

-Que faites-vous encore ici, allez vous coucher Monsieur Potter !

-Je...va-t-il s'en sortir ?demanda le survivant

-Oui, le plus dur est passé, il ira beaucoup mieux demain matin.

Harry regagna son dortoir, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer et si son professeur avait été démasqué. Il fit d'atroces rêves cette nuit là, tous se terminaient par la mort de son Maître des potions qu'il n'arrivait jamais à sauver. Il se leva donc le lendemain de triste humeur, perturbé par tous ses rêves. Certes il n'aimait pas son professeur qui le lui rendait bien mais il ne désirait pas sa mort, bien au contraire, cela l'attristerait.

-Ca va pas Harry ?...Rogue t'en a fait trop voir hier... ?lui demanda son meilleur ami

-Ca va Ron, juste un coup de fatigue...

-Va trouver Mc Go, il exagère car hier tu es rentré tard, tout le monde dormait déjà; lui conseilla Ron

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute...c'est moi qui ai traîné dans les couloirs; dit le survivant d'un ton rassurant

Harry trouva longue la journée car il attendait avec impatience une explication avec son professeur de potions de son entrevue avec Voldemort. Il se doutait que cela ne serait pas facile d'avoir cette discussion mais pour une fois il tiendrait bon. Quand il frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue, il dût attendre quelques secondes avant d'entendre l'autorisation d'y pénétrer. Il vit son professeur assit complètement raide derrière son bureau.

-Vous souffrez encore Professeur ? risqua-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire Potter ? Vous divertir ? lui répondit il

-Non...Monsieur...pourquoi pensez-vous que mes intentions sont toujours mauvaises envers vous Monsieur ?

-Pourquoi ? ...Hahaha...laissez-moi rire...ne dit-on pas tel père tel fils !

-Ce que mon père vous a fait ne me concerne pas...d'ailleurs je n'ai pas apprécié ce qu'il vous a fait...au contraire cela m'a déçu sur lui...je ne l'imaginais pas si ...cruel; dit plus bas le survivant

-L'épisode de la pensine... bien sûr...; dit Rogue avec hargne

-Je ne suis pas lui ! Et vous me punissez parce que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous venger de lui !Moi, je ne vous ai rien fait...

-Votre insolence...votre manière de braver les interdits...votre curiosité...m'exaspèrent !

-Mon enfance torturée...mon innocence du monde sorcier...le sens de la justice...la prophétie...devraient vous montrer que je ne suis pas comme vous le pensez; plaida le garçon

-C'est ma pitié que vous voulez...ou que je fasse partie de votre fan club ? railla le professeur

-Merlin ! Ni un ni l'autre...Dieu m'en garde !s'insurgea Harry

-Alors quoi...? Vite ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Je voudrais que vous soyez mon allié dans cette guerre...comme...

-Je le suis ! le coupa sèchement Rogue qui mu comme par un ressort se leva de son fauteuil et attrapa par le col de chemise Harry le secouant tout en lui crachant :

-Chaque fois que je rencontre Voldemort je risque ma vie...pour le bien...pour le monde...pour vous ! Petit insolent ! Pas plus tard qu'hier après un premier endoloris j'ai eu droit à un crucio pour ne pas vous avoir amener avec moi, car il savait ...oui il savait que vous êtes en retenue seul avec moi...Et quand il m'appellera la prochaine j'irai encore sans vous...Alors ne me dites pas ce que vous pensez sur moi...car vous ne savez rien...rien!

-... Comme un ami, un confident...je demande que nous mettons nos anciennes rancunes de côté pour repartir d'un bon pied; continua néanmoins Harry malgré la pression des doigts de Severus sur sa gorge et son émotion due à la diatribe qu'il venait d'entendre.

Les doigts du Maître de potion se desserrèrent et lentement sa main retomba le long du bras d'Harry puis le repoussa vivement de lui.

-Assez ! Je suis un espion...je n'ai confiance qu'en moi seul...et certainement pas à un irresponsable comme vous !

Vexé à son tour le survivant se planta face à son maître et le gifla de toutes ses forces pour l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire.

-Potter ! C'est le renvoi de cette école que vous aurez pour m'avoir giflé !

-Comme c'est commode... n'est ce pas ? Sous le prétexte que vous êtes professeur je n'ai aucun droit ! Ni au respect ni à la compréhension... J'ai toujours tort !

Puis comme un conflit inéluctable ils en vinrent aux mains. Se défoulant de toutes leurs frustrations. Leurs corps roulèrent sur le sol. Les coups de poings d'Harry réouvrirent quelques blessures de Severus. Rogue broyait un bras du survivant au risque de le casser. De son bras libre Harry tira les cheveux de son professeur qui se cambra sous la douleur offrant ainsi sa gorge au survivant dans laquelle celui-ci mordit sauvagement, tel un vampire. Par réaction Séverus lui tira derechef les cheveux ce qui fit lâcher prise à Harry et planta également ses dents dans le cou du survivant en le culbutant sous lui d'un violent coup de rein. Harry relâcha la pression car il sentit en lui monter une excitation qui n'avait rien à voir avec la colère, son professeur de potion l'écrasait de tout son poids et il aimait ça, il laissa glisser ses mains le long du dos de Séverus et mêla ses jambes aux siennes. La pression de la morsure diminua pour n'être plus qu'une caresse qui se transforma en suçon. Severus remonta lentement vers les lèvres du survivant et les captura pour un baiser profond réclamant la soumission de sa proie. Et Harry se soumit, il ne savait plus faire que cela devant la flambée de sentiments qui sortait de son coeur, il aimait son professeur qu'il croyait haïr. Severus quitta les lèvres rougies de son élève pour commencer une descente de feu vers le torse offert par les vêtements déchirés de la bataille. Harry caressait les cheveux et gémissait de désir encourageant ainsi son professeur à aller plus loin, plus bas, ce que celui-ci comprit faisant glisser la fermeture éclair du jeans afin de libérer le jeune sexe tendu et de l'enfourner entièrement dans sa bouche et commencer la succion. Harry se cambra sous la sensation, le plaisir montant fulgurant et se répandit dans la bouche de Severus. Savourant le goût mi-salé mi-sucré de son partenaire, il remonta vers sa bouche afin de lui faire goûter sa propre saveur. Harry renversa son professeur et tout en approfondissant le baiser il dégagea d'une main le pantalon et le slip afin de sentir dans sa main le sexe tremblant et humide de désir, il se positionna et lentement s'empala sur la hampe faisant gémir son amant d'anticipation, très doucement il se mouva, s'enfonçant plus profondément à chaque fois. Quand la douleur se calma, il accéléra ne laissant aucun répit à Séverus. Celui-ci prit dans sa main le sexe à nouveau tendu de son élève et rythma ses mouvements à la cadence de leur danse. Au comble des sensations, ils explosèrent ensemble se libérant en murmurant leur prénom.

Devant le silence qui suivit, la crainte des regrets s'installa entre eux.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Harry murmura d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion de ses sentiments.

-C'est le renvoi de cette école pour ce que vous m'avez fait professeur...

Séverus sursauta par la réalité puis voyant qu'Harry se recroqueviller craignant une réaction colérique de sa part, lui sourit mélancoliquement en disant

-Jolie répartie Monsieur Potter...juste... mais je ne regrette rien...

-Moi non plus Séverus...moi non plus, dit le survivant en enlaçant son Maître de potion.

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi je faisais tout pour te toucher...même si c'était d'une manière violente...

-Que...que veux-tu dire ?

-En quelque sorte mon coeur cachait se qu'il ressentait par la haine car ma tête disait que tu étais inaccessible...J'imaginais toutes sortes de punitions pour te rabaisser parce que je ne voulais pas voir en moi ce que cette haine cachait. Avoua Séverus

-Moi aussi Sev...je t'infligeais les pires tortures chaque jour dans ma tête...mais je faisais des cauchemars où tu mourais et je me réveillais triste de n'avoir pu te sauver...

-Embrasse-moi Harry...

Harry s'exécuta trop heureux d'être dans les bras de celui à qui il avait donné son coeur, sa virginité.

-Je t'aime Harry...pardonne-moi mon coeur de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

-Je t'aime Sev, tu es mon premier et seul amour

-Et le dernier j'espère; dit Séverus en allongeant son amant afin de le caresser plus profondément .

Soudain, il se crispa

-Ah le salaud !...Pas maintenant !...Non!...Adieu Harry...Je dois y aller...j'ai crû rêver à une vie tranquille toi et moi...j'avais oublié la guerre que nous menions...

-Il faut en terminer ! Je viens avec toi; dit le survivant se levant d'un bond tout en se réajustant.

-Tu n'es pas prêt...nous mourons tous les deux !

-Je suis prêt, n'ais crainte...je dois juste prendre quelque chose dans mon sac ...mais viens avec moi car tu es bien capable de partir sans moi.

Severus se tenant le bras suivi le gryffondor jusqu'à son dortoir et devant les regards ahuris de ses amis par le fait qu'il semblait s'entendre avec le professeur des potions, il fourragea dans son sac et mit rapidement un ou deux objets dans sa poche. Ensuite s'adressant à tous les étudiants présents dans la salle il dit :

-Prévenez Dumbledore et tout le monde que nous allons Séverus et moi chez Voldemort, que tout le monde se tienne prêt car les mangemorts vont faire parler d'eux.

Puis sans attendre les diverses réactions, il entraîna Severus et ils allèrent hors de l'enceinte de Pouldart afin de transplaner où le Lord Noir les appelait.

-Ah Séverus...cette fois-ci tu me l'as amené...tu seras récompensé ! Attachez le et...

Voldemort ne pu achever ses ordres car de sa poche Harry sorti un beretta et en vida le chargeur, visant chaque point vitaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis de sa baguette, il lança un sort d'incendio qui fit brûler le corps.

Sous les regards déments des mangemorts et le regard médusé de Severus, Harry menaçait l'assemblée de sa baguette et de son arme qu'il avait rechargée.

-Vous sous-estimez les moldus...malgré toute votre magie, ils possèdent des armes rapides, c'est moins chevaleresque...mais c'est efficace et si un doute subsiste...le feu, lui, purifie tout. Maintenant à vous de voir si cela vaut la peine de risquer sa vie pour un peu d'idéal raciste. Je vous laisse libre arbitre...Les criminels auront droits au baiser du détraqueur, les autres...

-Tu ne seras pas notre juge ! lança un mangemort

-Lui non...mais nous oui ! dit le Ministre qui était accompagné de son armée d' aurors.

Les mangemorts essayaient de s'échapper mais ils étaient cernés. Les plus cruels sortirent leur baguette et les aurors durent les abattre. Ce fut le cas de Beatrix Lestrange et de Théodore Nox. Peter Petigrow en bon lâche voulu prendre un otage mais il se fit prendre à revers et fut avada kadaveriser. Lucius Malfoy, plus intelligent se laissa emmener connaissant le pouvoir de sa fortune sur les avocats qu'ils prendraient et les juges qu'ils acheteraient.

Dumbledore et l'ordre du phénix avaient aidés les aurors à pénétrer le château de Voldemort et attendaient à l'extérieur surveillant les prisonniers qu'on leur amenait au fur et à mesure de leur arrestation.

Quand Harry sortit accompagné de Severus, des vivas fusèrent de toute part.

Mal à l'aise, il se rapprocha de Severus n'aimant pas la popularité.

-Tu vas devoir t'y faire mon coeur...c'était déjà terrible mais maintenant cela va devenir insupportable ...tu as sauvé le Monde Harry et celui-ci ne sera pas prêt de l'oublier.

-Heureusement que le monde sorcier n'est pas trop grand...on pourra se réfugier incognito; dit Harry en caressant discrètement le dos de la main de son amant.

-Quitte à faire parler de toi...autant les mettre dans le bain tout de suite; dit malicieusement Severus en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

Les journalistes qui étaient arrivés firent crépiter leurs flashs de plus bel devant cette découverte.

-Viens mon amour...nous avons tant à nous dire...;lui susurra Harry

Et sans attendre, ils transplanèrent dans un lieu secret.

Le lendemain matin Pouldart était en pleine effervescence, tout le monde était au courant que Voldemort avait été tué par Harry et que pratiquement tous les mangemorts étaient soit morts ou arrêtés.

Les hiboux distribuaient les journaux sorciers.

Hermione et Ron déplièrent les journaux qui étaient entièrement consacrés aux évènements.

"Inattendu ! Efficace et rapide "

"Après une rapide confrontation le survivant utilise une arme moldue et abat le Seigneur des Ténèbres !"

"Le Monde sauvé par une arme moldue"

"Le survivant a accompli la prophétie"

"Le survivant à la hauteur de sa renommée"

et ainsi de suite... tous les articles relatant le cours des évènements, les photos des mangemorts arrêtés, une photo du tas de cendres de ce qui était Voldemort. Cendres qui seraient dispersées à travers le monde et les océans afin d'éviter un nouveau retour...

Puis à la fin des journaux une photo qui laissa sur le cul les deux amis.

Séverus qui tenait la main d'Harry. On les voyait marcher en se souriant et transplaner ensemble.

Puis les titres de la photo différent pour chaque journal

"L'Amour au bout de la guerre" 

"Des ennemis qui s'aiment"

"L'espion a su capturer le coeur du survivant" ou inversement

"Le survivant capture le coeur de l'espion"

Mais si les articles parlaient de l'homosexualité d'Harry ce n'était pas ressenti comme un dégoût car dans le monde sorcier c'était fréquent. Ils avaient simplement accepté le fait que leur sauveur n'ayant encore que 17 ans presque 18 dans peu de temps soit avec son professeur de potion âgé de 38 ans. Ce qui aurait pu créer un scandale et de graves ennuis à Severus Rogue de part sa profession.

Mac Gonegall s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

-Je me doutais bien que toute cette haine ne pouvait cacher qu'un amour refoulé; leur dit elle tout sourire.

-Oui la frontière est si mince entre les deux sentiments; dit Hermione en souriant aussi

-Bah...moi tant qu'Harry est heureux...c'est c'qui compte; dit Ron en prenant la main d'Hermione.

Parmi les serpentards, les rangs s'étaient amincis, les étudiants qui étaient devenus mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, les enfants des mangemorts avaient été rappelés dans leur famille pour rejoindre leur parent innocent qui subissait leur conjoint mangemort. Ce fut le cas de Draco qui malgré son caractère arrogant avait toujours refusé d'en devenir un, sa mère étant une femme soumise, il devrait la soutenir pour refaire face à la vie. Blaise et Pansy devraient en faire autant avec leurs mères. Crable et Goyle étaient devenus libres de leurs parents, ils avaient tous les quatre été arrêtés.

Au 12 Square Grimaud, le soleil filtrait par les tentures d'une des nombreuses fenêtres du premier étage.

Une chambre...un lit douillet...deux corps enlacés s'éveillent lentement.

-Mhmmm...bonjour mon amour...dit une voix d'homme heureux

-B'jour mon coeur... répondit un homme comblé en se lovant encore mieux contre le corps de son aîné.

Une main s'égare sur le flanc du plus jeune comme une douce caresse pour terminer sa course sur le sexe tendu.

Harry se retourne et dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Séverus pour le remercier de cette caresse.

-Je t'aime Sev...de toutes mes forces

-Je t'aime Harry plus que mon âme...

FIN

24.03.2005


End file.
